Save a Horse, Ride a Mustang?
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Riza gets a last laugh during a luncheon with uppity wives. Oneshot Royai


**Save a Horse, Ride a Mustang **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own my original characters if any are present. **

**AN: This is just a short oneshot I had to get out of my head because it was distracting me. I thought of it when listening to "Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy" by Big and Rich. Then a friend dared me to include something concerning the names of the women in this. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Save a Horse, Ride a Mustang**

As first lady of Amestris, Riza Mustang was growing accustomed to having rumors in the papers about her marriage every week. She was learning to deal with having to go to fittings for suits and proper dresses every Thursday, and growing comfortable with always having to have her hair fixed, makeup applied perfectly, and nails always in optimum condition. She forced herself to endure these things and saw them as part of her job as Roy's wife and support.

She reveled in her duties when she was able to visit children at the hospitals and see their cute smiles. She loved doing charitable work for various nonprofit institutes and make appearances to raise money for the rebuilding of Ishbal.

However, she couldn't make herself enjoy having to go to the country club every other Sunday. While Roy was meeting with his council, she had to sit and listen to the droning on of the council members' wives about their problems. Issues easily handled with a bit of work and other issues that weren't worth worrying about. Like their hairstylist moving out of the city, losing an earring, or dirt on the floor in the hallway when guests were arriving for a dinner party. The things these women saw as traumatic, she saw as being completely insignificant.

The women weren't Riza's type of people at all, but she grinned and put up with it because that's what first ladies did for their husbands. She wasn't the only one that didn't enjoy these things. One of the wives, Hazel Lennon, always seemed like she wanted to fade away and was clearly just as uncomfortable there as she was. The woman sitting next to her was Mariah, who was married to Councilman Harrison if she wasn't mistaken. She honestly didn't know much about the woman other than the fact she seemed to enjoy low cut items of clothing and short skirts. General Hakuro's wife was the nicest of the bunch, very calm and tended to stick with the older women, Sara Morrison, Regina Starr and Martha Jagger.

Then there was Cynthia McCartney, the stuck up debutant that married the youngest member of Roy's council six months ago. Oh, how she despised that woman, and not only because she thought she was better than any of the other wives. No, this woman had the nerve to try to hit on her husband and always flirted with him every chance she got. If there was one way to set fire under Riza, it was to mess with her man. Riza couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at her thought, never pegging herself as a jealous wife.

"So Riza, have you ridden any of the horses at the stables yet? I've never known a club with such a wonderful variety of equestrian activities." Cynthia took a sip of her tea and stared at Riza haughtily.

Riza growled inwardly. She was hoping just to stay quiet, sip her tea, and get lost in her own little world of sitting on the couch, and reading a book while cuddling against Roy. Or making love in front of the fireplace. Being as tense as she'd been lately, making love with Roy sounded better than a year long vacation.

"First Lady Mustang, Are you alright?" Hazel said, breaking her from her daydreams.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said, "and no, I haven't ridden any of the horses yet." She left out the fact that she didn't know how to ride a horse. She wouldn't give Cynthia the chance to gloat.

"Oh, you really should dear," Missus Hakuro said.

"The mare named Colby is the sweetest thing!" Cynthia said. "She's so beautiful that I think it's a shame people other than me get to ride her.

"No way Cynthia. Everyone knows that Brie is the best horse there!"

"That's an Quarter Horse!" Cynthia said.

"What's wrong with that?"

"If you ask that then clearly you know nothing about horse breeds," Cynthia replied in an all-knowing manner that made Riza want to smash her face into the cake sitting on her plate.

"You are both wrong," Hazel exclaimed, the passion and loudness of her voice catching Riza off guard. Maybe the woman wasn't as shy as she thought.

Riza sighed as all the women at the large round table began arguing.

"Ladies, what's going on?" she heard Roy say. She turned around and saw Roy move to stand behind her.

"Fuhrer Mustang, is the meeting over already?" Missus Hakuro asked.

"No, your husbands are still working. Riza and I have to leave for the East in a few hours and need to go prepare." He pulled out Riza's chair for her as she moved to stand.

"Oh, can't you sit and join us?" Cynthia said with a smile and patted an empty chair beside her. "Riza could go pack for you."

Riza narrowed her eyes and Roy grabbed her hand to squeeze it, wordlessly telling her that it was illegal to murder someone; especially in broad daylight and before six witnesses.

"I wouldn't have her do such things," Roy said, moving Riza's hand up to his lips and kissing it. "I value her opinion on my work too much to let her do such menial tasks as well. She's too intelligent for that."

A frown crossed Cynthia's lips as Roy wrapped his arm around Riza's shoulders. Havoc walked up to them. "The car is outside Chief," he said, then tilted his head to the ladies at the table before leaving.

"Excuse us," Riza said. They turned and started to walk away, but Riza stopped.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"Give me just a second. I have to settle before we go," she said, pulling out of his hold. She turned to look at the women, a confused look crossing Roy's face. "Ladies, I'd like to settle the topic about riding."

"Oh?" Hazel said, giving Riza a sincere smile.

"Then what does Madam First Lady Mustang ride?" Cynthia said as if Riza's opinion didn't matter at all.

The right side of Riza's lip quirked upward: a perfect imitation of her husband's signature smirk. "I ride a mustang almost every single night in the privacy of my own home."

Roy's eyes widened and he started to scold her for her words. Riza grabbed his hand before he could do so and led him out of the building, leaving behind a fuming Cynthia and the other wives laughing hysterically.

* * *

**AN: Hope you thought it was amusing. Please drop a review if you have the time. If not, see you next time. Hugs **


End file.
